


An AU of 1x08 Vendetta

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU (Comics), Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Gotham Girls, Green Arrow - All Media Types, Huntress (Comics)
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know how the episode ended and placing Helena as crazed villain. But what if because Helena didn't become a villain and a new story begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An AU of 1x08 Vendetta

**Hey guys. This is actually a one shot I've been meaning to get around to writing but never did until just recently.**

**So yes this is a Oliver/Helena story which is partially born out of just the sheer lack of any fics with them as a couple. The other half is well you'll find out and since I'm not used to writing for Helena at all, I don't exactly have the voice of the character down.**

**I don't own Arrow or DC comics.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Outside the mansion, Frank Bertinelli runs by a duck pond, when an arrow bolt enters his knee sending him to the ground, withering in pain.

Helena in her black leather gear, minus her mask approaches her father with another bolt loaded on the crossbow.

"What is this?" Frank asked.

"Payback for Michael. I know you had him killed, Salvati told me" Helena replied, venomously.

"Don't" Oliver said, in The Hood gear but keeps his bow lowered, for now.

"Stay out of my way" Helena yells.

"You don't kill him, I'll help you escape from the police but if you do, they will be finding your corpse instead. I've lost my soul a long time ago, don't throw yours away." Oliver replied "Killing him is not going to change a thing and won't make you feel any better."

Helena debates on pulling the trigger but fires, sending the bolt into his left shoulder before kicking Frank in his face, rendering the mob boss out cold.

"This should make sure, he's not getting out of Iron Heights" Oliver said, placing the laptop on the ground near, Frank.

Hearing police sirens in the distance "We need to leave" Helena said.

* * *

Later in The Foundry

Grabbed in causal cloths, Oliver is placing his green leather jacket and pants back into the munitions tunk. Moving over to the computers, he types in a some keys and brings up the news feed showing Frank Bertinelli has been arrested due to The Hood and his new partner who they decided to call The Huntress.

Letting out a tiny grin, Oliver is satisfied by tonight's events with actually managing to help pull Helena out of the darkness and maybe help her keep at least a piece of her soul.

"So are you sure my dad has no way of escaping?" Helena asked, walking closer, just finishing pulling on a black tank top to match her pants.

"No, you don't need to go kill him" Oliver said, sighs then turns to her "You did good."

"I've been alone for past 3 years of my life. Just having on revenge on my mind, every second of the day. I forget there was more to… living" Helena said "But there's still a darkness inside, I'm broken and nothing will ever fix that."

"Near the end of my third year away" Oliver said, wondering if he wants to open up "I lost a young boy, who became my friend and I tortured Shrieve, for hours. Fled to Coast City afterwards, consumed by darkness."

"Torturing him is what broke you?" Helena asked.

"Yes. Figured you might want to do this" Oliver said, then picking up the open notebook and a pen, hands them to her.

After scratching out her father's name "Why do you have a book full of names?" Helena asked.

"It was my father's, and is why I do this. Spent my fifth year in Russia and began to plan out my mission, long story" Oliver said.

"I was considering staying in Starling, to continue being a vigilante. This is my home" Helena said.

"For us?" Oliver couldn't help but ask.

"You're still in love with Laurel Lance" Helena said, recalling their breakup at the restaurant.

"Any relationship ended when The Queen's Gambit left port and she's with Tommy. A few months ago, Laurel called the Hood a monster after I saved her life by nearly killing a man. Do you think she would even begin to understand who I am?" Oliver asked.

"No, but I'm not going to be a rebound" Helena said.

"You're not but I understand if you walk away" Oliver said.

Rapid footsteps coming down the stairs interrupt the conversation as they both see Diggle in his suit and tie, with being clearly unhappy.

"Why exactly is she here? Did you just forget, everything you told me a few hours ago when you said Helena Bertinelli is long past the edge of no return" Diggle said, angrily "Are you going to make up your mind or not?"

Holding up his hands "Perhaps, we were both wrong. She didn't kill her father" Oliver said, trying to keep calm.

"So we are giving the insane woman who nearly killed your own mother another chance. Why?" Diggle asked.

"The both of you are hardly in a position to judge anyone considering the vigilante's less than non-lethal methods" Helena said, sarcastically.

Glancing at her "You're not helping" Oliver said, turning his attention to Dig "Your right we shouldn't and I'm not blinded like I was earlier. But we are all screwed up in our own way."

"I frankly don't care what your view of me is, Mr. Diggle and neither on whether you think I should be here. I'm staying around to help Oliver not get killed." Helena said.

"How do we know you're not going to kill innocent people, Ms. Bertinelli?" Diggle asked, glaring.

"I'm trying to not leave collateral damage behind" Helena replied, meeting his gaze unflinchingly.

"Fine" Diggle said, knowing this augment is useless to continue "I will see you tomorrow, Mr. Queen."

Oliver lightly nods as Diggle gives a pointed look in his direction before leaving.

Sighing, Oliver sometimes has to wonder why exactly he wanted to bring Diggle in but also wonders if this might affect their partnership. Might even consider it friendship but, refuses to go down that road again after Slade's betrayal.

"You wanted to know if there is still a chance for us? There might be, as long as we are not each other's rebounds" Helena said.

Looking at her "Fair enough" Oliver said.

"I need to get going over to my bunker since the SCPD will have my dad's house locked down as a crime scene for the next few weeks" Helena said.

"You need a ride? Since, I've got to go have a conversation about Tommy, anyway to apologize for tonight's dinner" Oliver said.

"No, I don't need one. Night" Helena said before making her way out.

After responding the same, Oliver turned back to the computers with hitting a few keys to begin powering them down.

It's been a long night and he really would just like to get home and go sleep on either the bed or the hardwood floor. Still hopes that both the trust issues with Diggle and his complex relationship with Helena, doesn't blow up in his face and becomes something unable to be fixed.

Oliver walking up the stairs, decides it can wait until tomorrow.

* * *

About an hour later, Helena pulls the motorcycle up along the fence line then gets off with leaving her helmet on the seat. Sure, she was going to the bunker but there was a stop she had to make.

Climbing over the fence, Helena out of near habit makes her way over to Michael's tombstone and crouches down.

Helena doesn't say anything, just simply remembers back to when one Michel's students overdosed on Tony Dursco's drugs and then at the engagement party, a day later Michel turned down her father's offer to join the family business. Frank had Michel killed that night by Salvati.

It left her in a deep, soul less pit of wanting only revenge which she used to push through the harsh training for the next three years in Italy. Upon returning in early January of this year, Tony Dursco was one of her first kills.

For Michel, it's finally over and she loved him, always will but has to move on.

"Good bye Michel" Helena said before climbing to her feet and walking away.

* * *

**So hope you guys enjoyed that.**

**So the major thing I did was massively tone down Helena being a insane woman which putting aside the comics for a moment. How they portrayed Helena made it impossible to use the character for any good story since she was so off the rails and if we are looking at it from a comic perspective they butchered it.**

**I figured Helena not killing her father would be a good way to start her journey from just being "kill any one who gets in my way" view point.**

**Diggle being less than pleased with Helena around fits his views on the show. Which at this time, Oliver and Diggle didn't have as strong of a friendship so that element was interesting to write.**

**Which if I get enough feed back, I may continue this** **.**

**Until next time**


End file.
